True Love Never Dies
by IHasACake.AndItTasteGoooddXX
Summary: Just read, if you like it let me know! And by the way I OWN NOTHING, SEGA DOES  i only own Saffi! Up for adoption... :
1. Family Reunion

Family Trouble

The colbat hedgehog was running around the street thinking _"I wonder why Eggman hasn't attacked today?"_ . Suddenly he heard a loud crash behind him "Spoke too soon!" .As he turned round to stare at the robot behind him , he felt someone punch his face."OOOWWW That acctualy hurt" he yelled as he was grabbed by a massive hand and was dragged into the air . " I have got you this time Sonic!" yelled Eggman "muahahahah" he laughed and was getting ready to fire his newest weapon the "Pulvarisor" at Sonic. Sonic squeeased his eyes shut and prepared himself for the blast that never came. He looked up at Eggman to see him staring behind him . He tried to look back but he couldnt , but he heard their voices . "Hey Egghead let him go !" said a female voice .

"Yeah , We're waaiitting!"said a male .Sonic recognized these voices and shouted "Hey , long time no see, well still no see but you know what i mean!".

"Yeah whatever sonic just use spin ball and get free , then get down here and help us crack this egg open!"said the female."ok ok keep your hair on sis"Sonic muttered as he spin balled the hand and got free. "We'll get time for family reunions later sooo , LETS KICK SOME ROBOT BUTT!"Yelled Sonia.

"Manic , you still got you'r drums ?" Said Somic

"Wouldnt go any where without them bro!"

"Sonia , keyboard?"

"Of course!"

"Well then lets show this fatso what happens when you mess with family O.K!"Sonic called as they touched their necklaces and musical instrumens appeared. "NOOO!" Screamed Eggman "You cant do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He shouted as he was blasted into space.

"All right , bro !" Yelled Manic as the triplets joined eachother in a they didnt see the hooded , egg-shaped man laughing in the shadows...


	2. A Shocking Secret

Sonic , Manic and Sonia walked into Tails' workshop . "Hey Tails " called Sonic . Tails, who was under the 'Tornado' (originaly Sonic's plane but it is now Tails' ) jumped out of his skin with fright and whacked his head on the 'Tornado' "YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT ,SONIC!" he growled.

"Woah , calm down lil' buddy " Sonic said as he tried to calm Tails down, unsuccessfuly. "Sonic, who's this ?" Tails whispered as he pulled Sonic to the side and nodded in Sonia and Manics direction.

"Oh right" Sonic said as he pulled him back "Tails , this is Sonia and Manic , my brother and sister and Sonia ,Manic this is Tails my bestest lil' buddy in the whole world" said Sonic with a smile as he grabbed Tails for a hug."Wait wait wait you mean this is your brother and sister from 'Sonic Underground' when you were younger?"asked Tails, confused "oh and its Miles Prower by the way ,my friends just call me tails". "_Princess_ Sonia and _Prince_ Manic , actualy"Sonia said with pride and Sonic slid his hand down his face and mouthed '_why, Sonia'_ He felt like screaming it in her face. "Wait now i'm really confused , how can you be Sonic's family if you're royalty?"Tails questioned. "Cause so is Sonic, Duh!"

"So Sonic is...And you are ...That means.." Tails stuttered just before he fainted and Sonic rushed over to catch him. "See, now look at what you've done !" Sonic yelled at them.

Meanwhile Eggman was in his underground lair muttering to himself " So Sonia and Manic are back , hrrmm not much of a set back in my plan in fact its just made things easier " he said as he came up with an idea "Much easier indeed , muuaahhaahaaahaaa!"

Back in Tails' , Tails heard a voice calling him "Tails , lil' buddy wake up please lil' buddy don't leave me" it was Sonic ."Of course im not gonna leave you , Hero" Tails murmered .

"Tails you're awake! thank god"Sonic sighed.

"What hap...wait i remember"

"What?"

"Sonic , don't 'what' me , how could you not tell me that you are a prince !"

"I just don't like being treated specialy"Sonic whimpered.

"Huh that's rich coming from you!"

"I mean not that specialy"

"Fine , I belive you . Where is your brother and sister?"

"Errmm I think they are in the kitchen"

"MY KITCHEN?"

"No my kitchen , lil' buddy we're in my bedroom in my house"

"Oh , sorry Hero"

"It's ok lil' buddy"Sonic replied "il be right back, lil' Buddy"

Tails got a gust of air in his heard Sonic shouting at Sonia and telling her to come up and apologize ."I'm waaiittinng" Sonic said as he tapped his foot repetidly." Sonia , its this or i go hunt down Dingo and say you want to marry him SO HURRY UP!"

"Why should I ?"

"If i had lost my lil' buddy , my Tails... you would be the center of the storm ,so you should be thankful!" Sonia ran upstairs , said a quick apology to tails , grabbed Manic and stormed out the house .

"Why does he think hes the boss , the stupid fox only fainted..." That hit something and a memory flashed to mind ' _if i had lost my lil' buddy, my Tails...' _Thats it ! She knew why Sonic reacted so badly... he was in love ...WITH TAILS! . She stopped in her tracks "OH MY GOD!"

"Sonia whats the matter?" Manic cried out with suprise at her sudden stop. "I ... I think that Sonic is .. is GAY!"She replied with shock at her own words."Sonia , what do you mean ?"

"I mean Sonic is in love with Tails , you moron!" . Suddenly someone grabbed her and Manic from behind."ARGHMMPHH" they cried before their screams where cut short by gags."Why helloo Sooniaa" Dingo as he and Sleet dragged them into a car boot and drove away. Sonia manages to get the gag out of her mouth in time to cry"SONIC HELP US!"


	3. Kidnapped!

"Did you hear that ?" Sonic asked could see Tails' ears flickering and knew that he had. Sonic sped downstairs and out the door just in time to see a car driving away ,with Sonia and Manic in the boot."NNOOO!"He screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was no use they were gone he turned to go home but he saw a piece of paper pinned to his mail box .It read:

_**Dear Sonic,**_

_**Haha i have you this time ! If you want to see your brother and sister again (alive) i would advise you to meet us at my old warehouse lair at 7pm tonight .Do you remember it? You shall show up alone if you wish for them to live**_

_**Yours sencerly Dr Eggman**_

Sonic crushed the paper in his anger .'_So Eggman has them ,wait didnt he get blasted into space?_' He smiled at the memory'_il get him for this no matter what!'_ Sonic stormed in his house to find Tails waiting for the news . He had always adored the kitsune in fact stuff that he loved the kitsune with his bright , intellegent blue eyes , his brilliant smile and the cute little tuft of fur on his chest .He loved it when he called him 'Hero' and he couldn't bear it if anything happned to him, thats why he wouldn't tell him about tonight."Hey Tails " he murmered.

"Sonic what happened ?"

"It was nothin Sonia thought it would be funny to see me_ running to her rescue_ so she faked it"

"oh ok then"Tails slumped his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Tails wait ..."

"yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something , but im just going to need to show you"Sonic said as he pulled Tails closer , and kissed Sonic that kiss was one of the best moments of his life ... it was passionate and Tails moaned as their tounges pulled away and stared at Tails' face waiting for his reaction."Sonic..."tails moaned and Sonic knew he felt the same looked at the clock and it was nearly seven."Tails ...lil' buddy i need you to promise me you will stay here tonight im goin out and i don't know when il be back"Sonic told Tails

"Of course, Hero, i promise" Tails answered.

"Good " Sonic said as he rushed out the door.

It was two minuetes to seven and he had arrived at the werhouse .As he walked inside , the bracelet from chip,an incarnation of light gaia, glowed brightly "Hrrmm , is it supposed to glow?"he said kept walking further and further towards the main room. When he arrived he saw Sonia and Manic tied upsidedown above a pot of lava .Sonic ran up untied them and told them to get out"Hurry ,leave, il meet you outside!"

"Sonic , you came " came a voice from above

"What do you want Eggman?"

"Nothing , i want to _give _ you something"

"huh?"

"Here you go " and he pushed a button."AARRGGGGHHHH", Sonic screamed as a machine started up around him."Sonic you may be wondering why im not in space hrmm?Well, it wasnt me it was a robot built like me and i had .."

"aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!"

"this planned the whole time . Do you remember when i split the world apart? You were turned into a werehog? well i sent that ro.."

!"

"bot to collect your DNA from my ship and bring it back and now as you can see i am recreating that werehog once more so i can harness its power and create 'Eggman Land ' at last!"

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGH ARGH ARGH YOUU WONTT GETT AWWAAY WITHH THHIS EEGGMMAN GRAAGGGHHH!" Screamed Sonic as the final change had finished."Eggman i will KILL YOU !"

"WAIT ,WHAT? THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPPEN!" Eggman yelled with clear fear on his changed Sonic streached his arms,grabbed Eggman and slung him into space.

Outside Sonia and Manic heard Sonic screaming in pain."What are they doing to him Sonia?"

"I don't know Manic , I don't know"

Suddenly the screams changed to Eggmans, as they saw him fly out the roof and into space. "Whoa whatever they done Sonic is sure pissed off about it!"Manic shouted and whooped for his sibling.

Sonic could hear Manic and Sonia outside whooping and cheering"I can't let them see me like this!"he he waited and waited until the sun came up and sent painful shivers down his spine , he had changed back .He ran outside to his brother and sister and woke them up."WAKE UPP!"he yelled."Sonic , what the fuck!" Sonia and Manic whimpered."Where were you last night? " Sonia questioned him."Before I sent Eggman into Earths orbit he wacked me on the head and i collapsed as soon as he was gone" Sonic answered casualy "Now come on , lets go home . Tails makes some _**finee**_ chillidogs !".


	4. A Speedy Getaway

Tails sat in Sonic's kitchen scared out of his wits , waiting for Sonic to come home .Suddenly he heard screaming from outside .It sounded like Sonic!He was about to rush out to go help him but then he remembered his promise_, Tails ...lil' buddy i need you to promise me you will stay here tonight im goin out and i don't know when il be back 'Of course, Hero, i promise'_ "I must stay here, i must..."he kept repeating to thought back to the kiss ... it was all he imagined it to be , passionate and loving .Now he knew that sonic felt the same way he wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to sat and waited and waited until he fell asleep...

It was around three o'clock before Sonic ,Sonia and Manic returned home. Sonic walked into the kitchen to find Tails sleeping at the table."shh ,guys" Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around Tails and carried him up to his stared at them and made a face."Sonia ,what is it?" Sonic asked , pulled him to the side and said "Sonic Hedgehog , you know very well what it is!".

"What?"

"You and Tails?"

"oohhhwww"  
"yeah?"

"Ok il admit it i love him but im not sure wether he loves me or not!"

"Sonic , thats disgusting!"

Sonic thought '_well its a good thing you dont know what goes on in my head then'_ he smirked at the thought."Gggrrrrhhh"Sonia groweled before she stormed into the living room. "Look bro, im ok with it as long as your happy with that dude tails"Came a voice from behind Sonic "Thanks bro" was the only thing Sonic could say.

It was nearly sunset and it was getting dark'_oh no , I better get out of here pronto!"_Sonic thought."See you later guys!"He shouted into the living room as he was about to leave."Sonic ,wait!"came a yell from upstairs ."Yeah , what is it Tails?" he replied . "Sonic i want to tell you something... In private?"he asked nodding towards Sonia and pulled him aside and said "go ahead lil' buddy"

"Sonic ...I ..I think i ...love you"

Sonic sighed with relife "I love you to, lil' buddy . We'll talk about this later cause i _really_ have to go"

"Where?" said a voice from behind him.

"None of your buisness Sonia!"

"Fine then !" and she stormed away."See ya later bro, wait is that thing meant to glow?"said Manic pointing at the bracelet from Chip. "umm yeah it umm runs on batteries , bye" replied Sonic too quickly as he left his didnt see Sonia follow him into the woods...

Sonia followed Sonic deeper and deeper into the woods until he stopped .As the moon rose high into the sky , spreading its light down below, she could see Sonic shaking and falling to his knees in pain and was about to go and help him but she stopped herself as soon as she saw his fur grow longer /darker and his teeth become rasor sharp stood and stared in fear as a monsterus howl rung through the woods...


	5. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

Hey sorry i havent updated in a while jst been alot goin on at home . I started readin a few stories and thought i would use point of views from characters(If its a point of view itl say SONICS POV for example) (if it doesnt hav _POV at the start of a paragraph then its normal ok?)so ENJOY!

Sonia ran as fast as she could trying to get to the nearest shelter , but it was no use , she was in the middle of a deep forest cluless of which way to go _and_ she had her brother , changed into a sort of wolf / hedgehog thing chasing after her ."This is _just _great! Its gonna be a _lloonngg _night!"

SONICS POV

_This is just great! First I get changed back into a werehog then my sister follows me into the woods like the nosey little b***h she is and now she finds out im a werehog , screams runs away probably to tell the others. I'll probably never show my face again!Oh and one more thing I CANT EXPLAIN to her cause im a stupid werehog that CANT TALK! _I thought to myself and whimpered I always hated running as a werehog cause its to _slow_.I could see Sonia ahead of me looking back and I laughed (well sort of , it was more of a throaty bark thing) 'cause she didnt see the tree she was about to run into...

SONIAS POV

_**'THWACK' **_The sound echoed through the woods. "Uurggh why do I have to be so stupid!" I yelled at myself, but then i noticed my foot was caught in a knot with a tree I heard heavy footsteps and a throaty bark/chuckle I tried to turn around but my foot was in_ agony_."GO AWAY , LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ...YOU ...YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at it my suprise it whimpered , as if it was hurt . I had to admit it _did_ still look like Sonic but still monsterous at the same time. It had rough and scruffy fur and quills , rasor sharp fangs , terrifing claws and _reeaallyy_ long arms but he was still there... in the eyes I could see it."Sonic... is that really you?"...

Sonia stared at the werehog wondering what to do, should she be frightned? or should she be okay with it? Sonic whimpered at Sonia once more then when she said "Sonic...is that really you?" he felt a glimmer of hope and he nodded to his sister. She gasped ...twice? Then he saw her ankle and tore the root apart picked her up and carried her away from the forest and into one of his old hideouts...

SONICS POV

She really can be soo stupid at times! I thought while staring at Sonia unconsious (she fell asleep earlier) and doing my weird chuckle thing .It was nearly dawn and outside I could hear voices shouting "SONIC , SONIA WHERE ARE YOU!" It was Tails and Manic! I can't let them see me like this!I said in my head while picking up Sonia and carrying her deeper into the cave . Just then the sun rose into the sky and I dropped Sonia and she woke up just in time to see me writhing in pain... once again but this time it had the opposite effect and I was changing back to normal and about time too!

MANICS POV

Jeezzuus how long does it take to find two hedgehogs! Me and Tails were searching for Sonic and Sonia , we were worried in case anything had happned to them, Might aswell make conversation..."Soo, Tails what do you think about my bro?"

"uummm, what do you mean?"

"Do you like him?Love him even?"

"aaahhh...Sonic told you about the kiss then?"

I was suprised to hear this but I'm going to play along and see what I can find out"Yeeaahhh"

"Before you jump to conclusions _HE _kissed _ME_ , not the other way 'round . But he has me confused even_ I_ don't know how i feel now butt i thinkk ... that i love him..."

Woah, won't Sonic be pleased when i tell him. I didnt see Sonic and Sonia in the trees.

When Sonia came to , Sonic explaned what she had witnessed and how it happened"Sonia, at night i change into a werehog all because of eggman..."he explained all about Dark and Light Gaia , Chip ,The Werehog and everything that happened around about 2 months ago now...

Hehe how was it? Reveiw Reveiw plse?

Me= *turns round as door opens and in barges Sonia, Manic , Shadow and... PREGNANT SONIC! WTF

Shadow= heard you were writin bout us?...

find out why Shadow and the gang are in my room next time but ONLY if you reveiw or i'll jst stop ma story right at this chap!


	6. An Unexpected Guest

Before i start id like to say thanks to NightRider94, ma cuz Darren and GalaxyAngel who are the ONLY people who REVEIWED! come on people you can do better than this!

Sonic=*pulls pillow out from his top(hes wearing one to fool me haha!)and bursts out laughing *GOT YOU!

Shadow=as i said , heard you wear writing bout us?

Me=*growles at sonic*Uumm yeah i cant say anythin though sorry*stares dreamingly into shadows crismon eyes...*"sigh"

Shadow and the gang(Shadow , Sonic ,Tails , Amy ,Manic , Sonia ...e.t.c)stare in disbelife"!"=shocked they notice someone else doing the same. "SONIC?"

hehe jst a mini so heres the real thing. i send my love and an imaginary box of chocolates to those who reveiwed!

i dont own any thing here apart from the plot ok?

Sonia just stared into space as she listened to her brothers shocking story of how he was transformed into a werehog thing and how it was happening again, about how the humans caught him and locked him in a zoo*(reference to Caged by Wolf'sBreath92) and how all his friends like Tails, Amy , Chip and Shadow helped him through that time. '_Wait a minute that name sounds familiar... Shadow?...'_ she thought to herself. She was pulled out of her mind by a familiar voice "Soo Sonia , hows things between you and knux , eh?"Sonic asked her.

"Eh? What? Oh sorry yeah theyre good"

"So whens the big day?"

"Eh what? oh the marriage? Next month. Wait how did you know?"

"your ring? Congrats! Ssis is there somthing wrong ? You seem distracted"

"Oh , its nothing just trying to remember where ive heard that name before..."

"What name ?"

"..."

"Sis?"

"..."

"Sis?"

"..."

"SIS?"

"Oh sorry umm...eh...yyeeaaahh...um ..OH Shadow"

"Oh i dont know then".Then Sonic stood up and said "right better get goin or Tails and Manic will get worried"

"right" she replied and they left for home...

Meanwhile in their home, Tails WAS getting worried while Manic sat on their sofa ipod blaring so loud you could hear it from the kitchen...

'_**All hail shadow,**_

_**heroes rise again!**_

_**obliterating everything thats not your friend!**_

_**Nothin can stop you now !**_

_**No ghosts to hold you dowwnn!**_

_**When theres nothin left to lose you wiiinnn!'**_

"Turn that stupid thing down Manic im waiting for Sonic and Sonic to come home!" Tails practicaly screamed to be heard over that damm soon as Tails finished his sentence they could hear muttering outside the door obviously not meant to be heard but with his hightened hearing , Tails could just make it out ..."Sonia , promise me you wont tell anyone ok?"

"Finnee then , now put me DOWN!"

"SONIC!" Tails yelled while running to the door and into Sonics arms. "Woah there lil' buddy" Sonic said before pulling Tails in for a hug and a peck on the and Manic stared at them pulling sick faces and just groweled at them.

Later on ... Sonic , Tails and Manic were watching tv while Sonia was in the bathroom, when suddenly the front door burst open."Right , Which one of you is Miles' Tails' wait... Tails... long time no see ...you too sonic" said the ebony hedgehog that was now standing in their living room ."Shadow...?" Tails uttered in shock

"Shadow... oh my god Shadow we all thought you were dead!"Sonic practicaly screamed as he zoomed over to shadow to hug him. "Ummm Sonic ... you can let go now..."

"ooppss sorry!"

There was he sound of a glass smashing and everyone looked to see Sonia staring in disbelife as she recalled where she heard the name..."shadow..."

"Hello , Sonia..."

Heyy sorry its so short im half asleep so im no thinkin straight and this would end up one messed up story.

Shadow = ok so its not messed up already?

Me = shut up faker!

Sonic = only im allowed to call him that!

Me = oooohhhhh hear tht shadz ur boy friends stickin up for ya!

Shadow =* chases me off laptop* thats all for now siyanora

'All Hail Shadow ' by Crush 40


	7. Thats Not Him!

Before i start id like to say thanks to GalaxyAngel , NightRider94 and cherrychops12 for supporting me through this unlike SOME people.

Shadow= FINALY im in the fic , you took your time!

Me= I needed to build it up this is quite hard you know! i dont see you writin a fic!

Sonic= Im just glad your here Shadz...

Shadow= Why cant i be dead like im meant to be ...

Me = I couldn't bear it so i tweaked it just a little... any way LETS GOOOOO WHEEEEEEEEEEEE Bananas

Sonic =Umm yeah she was watchin Merlin and went hyper when it said Merlin... Will Return.

Me="!WHEEEEEEE

I DONT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM SAFFI SO GET OFF MA CASE!

Sonias POV

"Oh my god , its you..."I muttered as i looked into the ebony hedgehogs crimson eyes...

"How are you Sonia? "he asked me.I walked up to his face and slapped him."YOU DISAPPEAR FOR AGES AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY IS HOW ARE YOU?"

"Geeze sis calm down!" Sonic tried to break us apart.

"AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T FALL INTO THE EARTHS ATMOSPHERE ,GET PROPELLED INTO A SHOPPING CENTER , YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR MEMORY AND YOU DIDN'T DIE!"Shadow practically screamed at me.

"You ... died?...how are you here then?"

"Lets just say a friend of mine gave me another chance...Wait a minute.. Sonic did you just call her sis?

"Umm well duh she IS my sister after all"

"WHAT?"

"Umm yeah bout that remember i told you about Sonic Underground well that sort of tells you...

Shadows pov

My mission was simple until I found out who I was to kill and my ex-girlfriend is actually the sister of the one I love... Suddenly my partner burst in ."Shadz , you were taking to long i was gettin worried" Saffi whimpered. Everyone knows that she has a crush on me it was obvious .She was the one who collected me from the rubble of the shopping center she carried me on her back as she ran...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was falling through the atmosphere and I saw Sonic beside me trying to use chaos control but he couldn't .. he didn't have enough energy left "Sonic ..."_

_"Shadow no!"_

_"I lo..." was the last thing i could say as i gave the last of my power to moments he disapeared and the heat rose until it was unbearable but then it stopped abruptly.__I could see someone standing in the distance "Hello, again my friend..." a sweet and gentle voice spoke , it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Then the figure turned around. It was a young girl in her teens with blue eyes , blonde hair and a __pretty smile."Maria!..." I said as I ran to her."My dear Shadow it has been so long since we last met"_

_"Oh , Maria I have missed you so!"_

_"And you shall again , Shadow I have been watching over you for 50 years and I also know what you were going to say to the blue one you call 'Sonic'. Such an act of love and bravery cannot be dismissed you will have another chance at life"_

_"But Maria.."_

_"No buts . Syanora ,Shadow the Hedgehog you will see me sooner than you think_

_I woke up in a white room with a single door "wh...where am I ?"_

_"Ah , Project Shadow your awake." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from , it was an old man with a white lab coat on .Next to him was a female wolf , she was fairly pretty with a fair sized chest , smooth figure , lovely blue eyes with big eyelashes and a brown fur coat .She was wearing a leather top that exposed the top of her breasts and her full stomach with leather trousers tight fitted so you could see her curves, she also wore a belt with two pistols tucked in the loops .I probably would have fallen for her but there was a nagging feeling that my heart belonged to someone else...  
"Whats Project Shadow?"_

_"Ah I see you are suffering from amnesia once again . Well i am (A/N not anything to do with mephiles) and this is your working partner Saffi the Wolf "he pointed to the female, "she brought you back from the wreakage of the shopping center you crashed into you know you were very lucky to have survived "_

_Then I remembered being in space with another hedgehog , cobat in colour ..."There was heat and a colbat hedgehog we were dying he tried to use chaos control couldn't ...no energy ...i gave my energy ...he lived ...Sonic! Sonic was his name ! "I exclaimed as everything came flooding back."I must find him !" _

_"Oh no you don't! you must stay under my supervision for at least a month"._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So one month later here i was in the Fakers living room about to try to explain what i was to do."Son-Faker can i speak to you in private?"

"Uumm ok"He said as i pulled him into his kitchen. "Sonic , that's not Tails..."

"What do you mean ? Of course that's Tails!"

"No , Sonic the real Tails died the last time Egghead kidnapped him he was killed by the impostor in your living room . The Doctor created him as a robotic clone to spy on you ..."

"But he cant be...i mean he kissed me and said he loved me..." Shadow stared in shock at Sonics words , the little impostor had just given him more of a reason to kill him.

Sonias pov

Suddenly Sonic and Shadow came in fury blazing in their eyes."Sonia get away from him " Sonic said motioning to Tails , his voice dead ."Why?" I questioned ."That's not Tails " Sonic said as he ran up grabbed the two tailed kitsune by the throat and yelled at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH HE WAS EIGHT ONLY EIGHT AND YOU MURDER HIM!WE DIDNT EVEN HAVE A CHANCE BEFORE YOU BRUTALLY MURDER HIM AND LIKE THE STUPID IMPOSTOR YOU ARE YOU TOOK HIS FUCKING PLACE!" Sonic said breaking down , loosening his grip and collapsing to the floor .He was crying now and Shadow rushed over to him "Sonic its all right " and then he said to low for anyone to hear apart from Sonic "I'll always be here for you" Sonic gasped as he heard this but pulled Shadow in for a kiss . To Shadow it was a dream come true , and Saffi stared in silence...

Then there was the sound of a window smashing and the broke apart to see "Tails" fly away...

Hehe cliffie i was crying as i wrote this .

Shadow= what do you say?

Me = And id like to apologize for my hyper active behavior earlier but that's just me soz

Sonic= Tails ...is...is DEAD *bursts out crying *  
Me = i need to give him and shadz some time alone but that's all for now byee xx


	8. Can you feel the love?

Hey peeps (thats another word il never say again!) so im on another sugar rush and im trying to stop my self from taking it out on the story hehehe anyway i thought id have a little compitition for the artists out there or even if ur not an artist its worth a try u never know i might be hyper and choose the wackyest fanart Sooo any way id like some pictures of Saffi the Wolf and id like to see who does the best one if you win il mention you and a friend in my next story which will have no guyxguy stuff by the way. (if your wondering i thought the leather trousers should become shorts and she should hav a plait like Lara Croft Tomb Raider for hair with a side fringe covering half of her eye)it may not be much of a reward but you can choose what ur name will be (if u change it) what animal (or human) you are and what your wearin you could even do a fanart to show me!lol

Me= What could be better drawing drawing and more drawing!

Shadow = You writing writing and more writing

Sonic =*crying in a corner*

Shadow = *comforts him*

Anyway lets get on with the story !

After about a week Sonic was still crying in the corner ...literaly."Oh my god its so tragic" Sonia whimpered after seeing this.

Two Hours Later ...

"Ummm Shadz I gotta go..."Saffi said looking out the window as the sky began to turn pink."Go Saffi il be here when you get b..." Shadow couldnt even finish before she was out the door"Hhhrrpphh!" . Sonia looked at her brother in despair , it was begining to get dark "Hey Sonic look how beautiful the _sunset_ is . He looked out the window , muttered something unintelligent and stormed out the door.

Sonics POV

Stupid Eggman ,Stupid werehog and STUPID ME! I stormed out of my house and ran through the woods .As the sun set and the moon rose i felt the same excruciating pain as the night i was transformed i let out the depressed howl that had been building in my chest but to my suprise i heard an answering howl...

Shadows POV

When the moon rose it suprised me to hear a howl so full of sadness but then i was shocked to hear another. "Shit!..."

"Shadz whats wrong ?"Sonia said obviously hearing the howls too."Oh nothing ive just forgot to tell Saffi something." For gods sake we can never stay **one** place for an hour cause of her! I thought as i bolted out the door at top speed .Before I left i saw Sonia follow my lead and run out the house but in a different direction.'I wonder where shes going?' i thought to my self.

Sonia ran to where she saw Sonic the first time he changed , well in front of her anyway, and called him."Pppsstt! Sonic !" Then she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her as they glinted in the moon light. "Sonic come out here ." i said as he just stood there . Finaly he gave a low growl and came out. "Sonic i heard you howling but i heard another howl too! Who does that howl belong to? Did you bite someone?" Sonic whimpered and shook his head . Suddenly he gave a ferocious snarl and turned towards the bushes .I stared at the bushes as they began to shake and out came a huge were**wolf **a pair of crismon eyes in the shadows.I had managed to jump into a bush before they could see me but sonic had no chance of hiding. "Saff i heard another howl ! who was it!" came the voice behind the ... that sounded familiar... its what Shadow called Saffi! Oh my god that was Saffi so that must be Shadow! The two agents stopped in their tracks and Saffi groweled and then they saw sonic .Sonic covered his face with a bush but it didnt work at all."S-sonic? Oh my god not again."Shadow whimpered .Sonic had never seen this side of shadow before... it was different...it was nicer...it was...SEXY!(A/N lol). Saffi motioned to Shadow with her claws that she was going back the way they came. She looked different too..her fur was a darker brown and her features were more fearsome but her eyes were still the same shade of blue. As she walked away Shadow walked up to Sonic and stroked his muzzle and Sonic purred .Shadow kissed him and then he saw Sonics blush (if thats even possible considering he was a werehog) and looked down to see Sonics fully erect member .Shadow ran his hands down Sonics body and when he reached his destination , started to jack him off . "Oh,, ugg SHADOW that feels so GOod"

"Glad you like it cause its gonna get a WHOLE lot better" Shadow replied as he lowered him head down to Sonics member...

Sonias POV

I couldnt believe it ... Sonic was ... and Shadow was... OH MY GOD THEYRE HAVING SEX! i screamed in my mind and then i ran home ...

Shadows POV

I awoke with a large source of pain in my ass but that was forgotten when i saw , and felt , who was inside me. Sonic must have passed out and it was now daylight and he was back to normal with his member stuck in my ass.I shook him "Sonic... sonic love , get up and out my ass! " I started as a whisper but as the pain came back i got louder."but its so comfy... WAIT ...DID WE...?"

"Yes sonic love , we fucked each other " I stated simply as he pulled himself from me . When he was out i gave him a peck on the lips . It was a dream come true...i was now officialy Sonics boyfriend.

When Sonic and Shadow came home , Manic was crashed on the sofa and Sonia just stared at them in disgust i mean come on , wouldnt you?

Manics POV

Sonia came in the house a few hours ago pretty upset and when i asked her what was wrong she said "When Sonic and Shadow come back , pretend to be asleep and youll understand" So now here i am , listening to their conversation.

"Shit , i forgot you were there !"came Sonics voice.

"Well was it wise to fuck in the middle of a forest hrrm? its..." and she was cut off by the sound of Sonic running for the bathroom to vomit."Sonic are you ok?" Shadow asked worriedly "Yeah fine just a little ill".

Soo let me get this straight Sonic and Shadow fucked?

Hehe sugar rush nearly gone so better make this quick! id like to say thnx to all of those who like this story and three more things-

1. Take part in compitition!

2. Take my poll.

3. REVIEW!

I luv yous alllllllllllllllllllllllll z z z z

Shadow - and THERES the sugar crush

Sonic -HEHE i luv YOU shadz

Shadow - luv you too . readers siyanora and look out for her next story comin soon!byee xx


	9. IM WHAT!

So IM BBAAACCKKKK!(that was my weak impression of a horror movie I saw) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long haven't been aloud on the computer or I was at school but …

Shadow = Basically she had writers block/.

Sonic = * Runs to the bathroom to puke* umm yeah what he said

Shadow = What have you done to him ?

You mean what have _**you **_done to him!

Shadow = What?

You'll See … *Evil laugh*

3 MONTHS LATER..

"Oh my god Sonic , LISTEN TO ME! You HAVE to go see a doctor , this is the fifth time this morning!" Shadow said as Sonic was sick once again .

"But I'm _fine_ besides the doctors have HUGE needles" he replied but was sick after "Ok I give in , lets go" and he dragged himself out the door.

At The Doctors...

"Aagghh"

"Okay Sonic almost done I just need a sample of your urine then you can come back tomorrow if thats okay?" Sonic was about to say that it wasnt but Shadow got there first "That would be fine Doctor Memphis". Shadow had taken his beau to someone he trusted so he could get the absolute truth . He had had (A/N this is correct not a mistake) his suspisions but didnt want to belive them , "he cant be , it was only a myth , the only man to ever be one was … what was his name again... oh yes Charles Hedgehog. Il search him when I get home."

"CANIGETSOME?CANICANICANICANICANICANI?" Sonic begged like a child for chillidogs. "Maybe later but for now you will just have to suffer soup"

"Ggrrrrrr"

Right now to search Charles...

SEARCH RESULTS

Sir Charles Hedgehog

Son of Sarah & John Hedgehog

Knight of Princess Sally Acorn

Sir Charles Reynold Hedgehog was a friend of King Acorn and fought with the Princess and his son Sonic James Hedgehog in the rebelion_ against Dr. Robotnik._

After reading the words Robotnik , Shadow shivered as he remembered what happened on ARK. He skimmed over it once again feeling he'd missed something... then he saw what he dreaded and decided to search his beau.

SEARCH RESULTS

_Sonic James Hedgehog_

_Son of Charles Hedgehog_

_Hero of Mobius_

_Sonic James Hedgehog is known as the fastest thing alive & a great hero. Sonic's birth was a mystery to many , but the secret had gotten out and the story upset millions. It had turned out that Sonic's father , Sir Charles , had been drinking with an old friend and had slept with him . The next week Sir Charles was found out to be an Mpreg-A man with the ability to be pregnant . Nine months later a young blue hedgehog was born and christened Sonic , Sonic The Hedgehog._

That was all Shadow needed . He cursed himself for making Sonic go through this. "Hey , Shadz why are you searching me?" Shadow jumped when he'd noticed Sonic had been watching him.

"Sonic..." Shadow was nearly crying "I know whats wrong with you..."

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

"Woah , bro stop shouting its giving me a headache" came a voice from outside the living room door. "Manic! Good ta see ya bro!" Sonic exclaimed . Ever since the 'Incedent' , Sonia moved away saying she never wanted to see her brother or her ex ever the other hand , Manic who was freaked out at first , found out that his friend Zoe The Rabbit stayed near by and moved in with her . Shadow and Sonic thought something was going on between the two but never mentioned it. "Sonic , I need to tell you this..." Shadow said

"Well anything you can say to me , you can say to my bro and his gir...i mean Zoe" Sonic stuttered at the end of his sentence.

"Well Sonic …. ummm I dont know how to say this ...ummm Well youre pregnant"

"IM WHAT?"

DUNDUNDUUUUUNNN

Well what did you think? I kno I kno it took sooo long but with the motovation from ma new bff Ult1mate Shad0w , ITS DONE!

Sonic = WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Shadow = …..

Me = uuummmm ok then well im gonna try update at least 1 time per week ok

luv us alll

xxx

ps REVIEW!


	10. Missing Wolf

Hiya finaly got insparation !

Shadow = after sitting for a week doing nothing but go to school , come home , watch every sonic x episode, oh and I almost forgot , ordering a Me ( Me =SQUEE!Shadow Plushie!* Hugs real shadow and plushie *) And thats it. So here it is...

"W-w-what?" Sonic said once again, now cowering against the sofa, knees to his chest.

"Zoe, I think you should head home..." Manic stated.

"But _Maannnniiiicc!"_

"I-It's okay, she c-can s-stay..." Sonic stuttered.

"You sure Sonic?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay..." Shadow said hesetantly. Suddenly, without any warning, Sonic broke down.

"B-BUT HOW!"

"Sonic..."

"I can't cope with this Shadz! Plus, I can't be! I. AM. A. GUY!" and he burst into tears. Shadow just stared at his lover, feeling like his heart was shattered like a broken mirror across the floor. He walked up to Sonic and hugged him close, in a secure embrace, protecting him from the shocked gazes of their company. "Please, please forgive me, love. I'm so sorry for putting you through this..." Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear. He heard a low chuckle and lifted Sonic's chin and stared into Sonic's eyes with clear shock on his face, as he saw Sonic giggling away with a smirk on his. "Bro'? Are you okay?" Manic said with concern in his voice.

"Love? What are you laughing at?" Shadow asked Sonic,

"Y-you did it again!" said Sonic, now bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Did what?"

"Hehehehe, you, hehe, called me, hehehe, love!"

"I won't, if you don't like it..."

"**NO!** *cough * I mean, no, I like it", Sonic said, now calmer than before

Sonic, bro', it's getting dark out..."Manic muttered, staring out of the window.

"Shadz?Can you come with me?I really don't want to be alone right now...Plus I still haven't found Saff since before our...'date'"Sonic said, smirking as he thought of he and Shadows 'date' as he called it. "Okay then. It is unusual for her not to come back..."

"Well, _come on_ then!"

"So, umm, Manic, I gotta get goin', remember?"Zoe said.

"Oh, yeah, well I'll see you later then!".

"Bro? Where's she off to in such a hurry?".

"Oh, she's just going to meet up with her 'friend' Andy (A/N Heather, you cant deny it you totaly love him!)".

"Andy?Is that not Knuckles' brother?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Shadz, hear that? I think Angel Island is nearby and that means that our hot headed friend and my homophobic sister is too..."

"Over your panic attack then?"

"Please, don't remind me about the thing growing inside me..."

"Okay, but its not a _thing, _it's a baby hedgehog", Shadow stated as he hugged Sonic from behind, rubbing his stomach. "Mm hm," Sonic replied "now can we go?"

"Yeah, come on then..."

""

"Saff, please, be quiet or we'll get caught!". A low whimper came from the were-wolf girl. "Look, I know you want to get home, but howling isn't going to help". Saffi raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Saff, how is anyone going to know it's you! Only other were-wolves and their mates can understand you, so unless there's another were-wolf, your stuck".

_'But mike!, there is!'_ Saffi told him. As Mike had said, only other were-wolves and their mates could understand her and so the only ones that she knew who could understand were Mike, Sonic and Shadow. To be honest, she didn't know how Shadow could though... Sonic could because he was a were-hog, and Mike was her mate. But Shadz... She would ask him when she got back. As she was thinking about Mike, she recalled their first meeting, which was quite gruesome.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Please, Doctor, let me go..." Saffi whimpered, as Robotnik walked in. _

"_Oh, I don't think so... You see, that night, when I caught you out in the woods, in your were-form, it reminded me of a little experiment I tried on my enemy Sonic, and I believe you know him, and id like to do a few more … 'experiments'..."_

"_Sonic?"_

"_Oh? So you do know him... WHERE IS HE!"_

"_I'll never tell you!" Saffi snapped back, before spitting in his face._

"_THAT IS IT! I WILL KNOW, EVEN IF I NEED TO TORTURE YOU MORE! YOU LITTLE..."_

"_BANG!"_

_Robotnik turned to see that his wall had a huge hole in it._

"_IVO, LET. HER. GO!" Said a voice and Saffi looked up to see one of the most beatiful faces that she'd ever seen. !W-who are you?"_

"_The names Mike, you?"_

"_S-saffi" she stuttered as he cut her chains and lifted her to carry her bridal style. As soon as their bodies touched, there was a spark between them and Saffi knew what had happened. She had found her life mate..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Saff? Hello?"

_'Sorry, just thinking'_

"It's okay, but what do you mean by there is?"

"_A friend of mine got turned into a were-wolf by Robotnik, and my best friends Ashley and Shadow will know. Ash cant understand but can recognise my howl a mile away"_.

"And Shadow?"

"_Shadz can understand, but I'm not sure how..."_

"!" a howl came from the East.

"_See!, Come on!" _Saffi grabbed Mike and gently slung him onto her back, then ran in the direction of the howl.

"Sonic! Is that you?"

"Wait... You mean _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog is a were-wolf?"

"Yeah, now shut up! I'm trying to listen!"

"SAFFI STAY THERE! ME 'N' SHADZ ARE COMING". At that she sat down and stared at the sky, just as it started raining. She pulled Mike off her back and hid him from the rain, under her. "Saffi! We found you!" came Sonic's voice. She sniffed and detected a sent similar sent to her and Mike's mated sent, was Sonic mated?.

"Who's the hedgie?" came Sonic's voice again.

"This is Mike... my...ummmm...mffftt"

"What?"

"My mate"

"Oh,Oh,OH! You mean you guys are together? And have... you know!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, missed you Shadz"

"Patched much?" Sonic said.

"You too, Sonic" she laughed "Sniff the air, Can you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"It's the sent of another mated pair... close too..." She looked around, searching, but then she stopped her gaze on Sonic and Shadow's faces. Well Sonic's anyway, Shadow was hiding in Sonic's fur and Sonic's face was a bright red.

"YOU DIDN'T"

"Ummm yeah... about that, we've got something to tell you in the morning"

"Come on then! I want to go home!"

"Fine then, let's go"...

"P-please! Not again!"

"Puh-lease! Now, I will stop if you give me the rings but if not, you'll get_ another_ whipping" Robotnik said mercylessly .

"B-but I don't have them!"

"LIES!" and with that, he lashed out his whip and struck his prisoner's eye's and blinding the fox cub. "You _**WILL**_ tell me, sooner or later or it will be your blue hero's death!". The fox cub, still screaming in pain, said "Is that a threat 'buttnik?" cockily.

"No, it's a promise and you should know by now that I always keep my promises, Tails...".

So? Was it good? I hope you are enjoying it.

Shadow- HURRY UP TIFF! TORCHWOOD'S STARTING!

Sonic- Did you jus say Tails? He's alive?

Me- Shut up and watch Torchwood!

Sonic- Fine...

See you guys later! Remember to review!

Shadow- *Reloads and cocks pistol * yes, Remember to Review ….or else * Shoot's Screen *


	11. Old Friends Reunited

I'd like to say sorry for the long wait and…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ULT1MATE SHAD0W! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY BABE! LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER! HERES THE CHAP I SPENT ALL NIGHT WRITING, JUST FOR YOU!...

The Morning

(Saffi's POV)

"Uunngghh" I moaned in absolute bliss as I got up. "I haven't slept like that in _ages_". Then something hit me…"Sonic and Shadow!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. "You guys owe me an explanation…" I yelled and stopped when I entered the living room, seeing Shadow and Sonic lying on the couch together… sound asleep. "Awwww" I said but then I heard Shadow stir.

"Uh, Hi Saff" he yawned.

"Hi, now explain"

"Fine! It turns out I can understand you because when I and Sonic first met his _'inner werehog'_ shall we call it, reacted and we became mates without even knowing it. And we never knew because that same day was the same day I came crashing through the atmosphere. There's something else as well but I think we should wait for sonic on that one"

"Oookkaayy o.o"

Meanwhile in Sonic's mind… (Sonic's POV)

The horrifying image played over and over …. Shadow hurdling toward the Earth in a ball of flame. But suddenly the image changed. It now showed a young, female hedgehog. She wore a blue dress and a blue hair band, both of these matching her eyes. "Sonic, meet me at Greenhill at 3 O'clock, I will explain everything, I will see you there, bye!" She said and I woke up with a gasp.

"S-shadow?"

"It's okay, I'm here…" he said and held me close. "What was it this time?". I took time to calm myself, before answering his question. "T-there was you falling… and burning and a yellow hedgehog…" He just stared at me, eyes wide open as I described her. "… She had yellow fur, well I'd call it blonde, you know? It was like a human girl's hair…. Anyway, so she was blonde and wore loads of blue…"

"…"

"Shadow?" I asked.

"What was her name?" he said in a mere whisper.

"I don't know… ! I sighed, "Wait! What time is it?"

"Ten to three, why?"

"Whoa… I slept that long? Well, anyway, I'm going to Greenhill be back soon! Bye!" and with that, I was off.

I ran to Greenhill as fast as I could (and believe me, that's _fast_!). I reached Greenhill with a few moments to spare, so I sat down at the foot of a tree to think. '_ I can't believe it… never mind… that was one HELL of a strange dream…'_

"Hello, Sonic" a voice said.

"Huh? Whoa! It's you!" I yelled when I saw the blonde hedgehog. "Can I ask who you are though?"

"Yes, of course! Ha-ha *cough* yes, my name is Maria, Maria Robotnik"

"WHAT? _THE_ Maria? The one Shadow always talks about?"

"Yes"

"But your _dead!"_

"I have been re-incarnated for a 'purpose'"

"What?" I said, confused.

"I have been summoned to help you , Shadow, and someone else who obviously hasn't arrived yet…" as she said that, there was a flash of light and a teenage hedgehog stood before them. She was ebony coloured with blue and red streaks. She was wearing blue denim shorts, a short pink vest top and purple and white jet shoes. Her eyes though… were a shocking crimson.

"Whoa… Maria, remind me to _**never**_ use time-travel again!"

"Fine Shade" Maria said "Sonic, meet Shade. Shade, you vaguely know Sonic"

"Whoa! When?" I said bemused.

"6 months from now"

"Wait… Maria? You mean this is…" Shade said.

"Yeah Shade, this is Sonic, your mom".

And that's when, for the first time in my life, I fainted.

(Normal POV)

Mike yawned as he got up, his brown fur bristling under the sun. A burning fire raged in his throat, 'I've got to go feed' he thought. "Saffi! I'm going out! Be back soon!" he yelled as he leapt out the window. Just his luck! A black, red and blue female hedgehog walked by… alone…. Neck exposed…. Then he pounced.

"!" she screamed, feeling his sharp pointed fangs pierce her neck as she was being drained….

Maria groaned as she lifted the un-conscious Sonic. "C'mon Shade!"

"I'll be there in a minute, I don't feel so good…"

"Okay!" she said and flung Sonic over her shoulder, then she marched to Sonic and Shadow's house.

(In Sonic and Shadow's house)

"HELLOOO? SHADOW?" Maria yelled.

Shadow just moaned and said "Hmmpphh, Who is it?" but then he thought ' I know that voice…'

"SHADOW! GET UR LAZY ASS BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP!"

"FINE!" And he walked down the stairs. As soon as he saw Sonic, he was by his side. "Oh my god! What happened? SONIC? Speak to me!" he yelled, nearly in tears.

"He's fine, he just fainted, and that's all".

"Who are you?"

"You already know me, hell, you've known me for years! I saved you 50 years ago, and again 4 months ago!"

"…M-M-Maria?"

"Hey Shadz"

"MARIA!" he yelled and hugged her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Shadow, but can we please help Sonic? My arms are starting to hurt…" she said and Shadow lifted Sonic, hugging him to his chest.

"Thank you, but why did he faint?"

"Blame that on Shade, speaking of Shade… where is she?"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later, when she gets here…"

"!"

"SHADE!" Maria yelled and ran outside. On the path was Shade, pale as snow, with two holes in her neck. "She's loosing blood!" she yelled as she carried her inside.

"Maria… she has no pulse… she's not breathing…" said Shadow.

"Noo!" Maria yelled and started to sob.

"Ugghhh, what is it?" came Sonic's voice from behind her. "Is that… NOO! SHE CANT DIE SHE CANT! I BARLEY KNEW HER! PLEASE SHADOW! HELP HER!" He yelled, literally screaming and kicking as Maria held him back.

"Who is she?"

"That's Shade! Our daughter!"

"-GASP- *COUGH* owww" came a voice from the kitchen table.

"SHADE!" Yelled Sonic, and he hugged her tight. "Shade…. You have no pulse…."

"Mom? Mom! It was a vampire, mom!"

"Shade? I think you're a vampire…". Just then Mike walked in, and Shade froze up in fear.

"It's him!" she screamed, and Sonic leapt in front of her growling and snarling protectively. Then, the doorbell rang. "Huh?"

"Yo! Blue! I know you're in there!" came Knuckles voice.

"C'mon in Knux!"

"WHOA? Party?"

" No Knuckles, this is Maria, Mike, Saffi (A/N she's been asleep on the couch since before Sonic went to Greenhill) and Shade, my daughter…"

"Cool! Wait- did you just say your daughter!"

"Yes"

"Yours and who's?"

"Mine and Shadow's, she's from the future and I'm pregnant right now"

"0.0 … I think I will leave now… bye!" and he ran out the door, into the moonlight… wait a second…moonlight? Suddenly Sonic felt waves of pain course through him and he fell to the floor, shaking and shivering. When he looked down at himself, in his were-hog form, he could see a large bump on his torso.

'_So it's true?' said Saffi, now awake_

'_yes'_

'_me too' she whimpered._

'_What?'_

'_I'm pregnant too'_ then she remembered that Mike and Shadow could understand. _' Shit'_

"Saff… why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked.

'_I don't know…'_

Later on…

The sun was, once again shining, and Sonic groaned and looked at his stomach to see that it was flat. ' hmmm must only be visable in my were-hog form…'

"**Ding Dong"**

Sonic ran down the stairs and opened the door to see a scruffy, filthy, beaten and blinded Tails, with only one tail, the other a tangled bloody mess beside his head. "S-sonic…. Help.." and then he collapsed…

Well there you go folks, just wanted to say a few things…

BIRTHDAY BABE! Love u.

, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!(She bought me a sonic top!)

3. review… or else…

Shadow- sooo, tired….

Me- same shadz, c'mon up to bed… nite nite people


	12. The Return Of Tails

Well, IM BACK, AND IN BUISNESS! Great thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to Heather!

(Sonic's POV)

"T-t-tails?" I stuttered, collapsing to my knees, hugging him close. "HELP! SHADOW! MARIA! SHADE! SAFFI! MIKE! SOMEONE? HELP!" As soon as I yelled that, Shadow came screeching down the stairs.

"TAILS?" he yelled, and grabbed him out of my arms. "He's breathing! I think the worst of it was his tail! I'm going to have to re-attach it with chaos energy!"

2 hours later…

"Sonic, he's alive; his tail has been re-attached, but is broken beyond healing… and Sonic… he's been blinded…" Shadow said to me. I couldn't believe it… he would never be able to do the things he loved most again… flying his plane… building…. Gone now.

"S-sonic? Where are you? I can hear you, so where are you?" Came Tails' voice, panicked.

"I'm here lil' buddy, I'm right here..." I said grabbing Tails' hand. Then I had an idea… "Shadow? Can you still use Chaos Control?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm gonna need you to get us to Angel Island…."

1 Chaos Control later….

"Okay Shadow, you keep an eye on Tails, and I'll go get Knuckles, be right back" I said, and then I ran to Knuckles' hut. I burst through the door, screaming my lungs "KNUCKLES! I NEED HELP! TAILS IS HURT!"

"What?"

"We need you to use the Master Emerald! He's blind, and his tail is broken beyond repair!"

"Okay, where is he?"

"Follow me!" I said, grabbed Knuckles' wrist and zoomed back to Shadow and Tails, who were waiting at the Shrine. "See?"

"Fine, but it might put him in a coma, or knock him out for days…."

"PLEASE KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled and started crying.

"Okay, stand back…" he replied and the whole shrine was covered in an eerie green light…

(With Saffi, Saffi's POV)

"AWWWW PLEAAAASSSEEEE ASH?"

"FINE! I'll be there soon okay?"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said, and then hung up the phone. 'I can't wait! I haven't seen them in aggeeessss!" I thought. Then I picked my mobile back up and dialled the number… "Ring… ring ring…, Hello?"

"ZOEY! I'VE NOT SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!"

"Have you had Pepsi Max again?"

"YEP! WANNA GO OUT WAE ME AND ASH?"

"Sure, where though?"

"I was maybe thinking Angel Island… it's close to land"

"Okay, see ya at the dock! Byee"

At the Docks…

"Hey Saff!" Zoey yelled and hugged the wolf.

"Heya Z!" She yelled back "We need to wait on Ashley…" as she said that, a black Porsche drove up and halted in front of them.

"See ya babe!" the Labrador said, kissing Justin, her fiancé. "SAFFI!OMG IS IT TRUE?"

"Yeah Ash, I'm havin' a baby"

"Eeeekkkkkk!"

"Oh, Saffi, I need to ask you a favour" said Zoey.

"Go ahead"

"My Mom and Dad are visiting but Manic took my guest room, could they stay with you? I think they know Sonic…"

"Sure, no probs!" Saffi answered cheerfully, "But when do they get here?"

"Ummmm… two hours"

"Okay!"…

Meanwhile on Angel Island…

The light cleared and stood there was, none other than Tails, fully healed and with one hell of a look on his face. "TAILS!" Sonic screamed then hugged him.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, and then hugged his hero. "Shadow? You're alive? But shouldn't the heat from crashing through the atmosphere, have incinerated you? Either that or the lack of oxygen or…" he babbled on and on.

"Tails… I'm glad you're okay" Shadow said flatly.

"Shaaaadzzzz! I thought we got past all the doom and gloom!" Sonic moaned.

"Fine! I'm very glad you're okay Tails!" Shadow said, pulling Tails in for a comforting hug.

"S-sh-shadow? Are you okay?..." Tails said.

"I'm fine", Shadow replied as he walked over to Sonic "Better?" he said, hugging Sonic from behind.

"Loads" Sonic said while turning to kiss Shadow.

"Where's Knuckles?" Shadow said, cutting Sonic off, then he whispered "not in front of Tails…"

"Sonic? Are you and Shadow… you know… gay?" Tails asked, shocked.

"Yes, yes we are".

"Okay!"

"Tails, let's go home, you need some rest… a bit like Knucklehead over there…" Sonic said as he laughed at the knocked out echidna "Geeze… musta took up a lot of energy…" And they left the shrine and Shadow grabbed hold of Sonic and Tails, then shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic and Shadow sat down in the local café and relaxed. After taking Tails home, Shadow and Sonic went on a run, and that's how they are where they are now. Shadow felt an awkward feeling as he thought, 'What if Sonic falls for Tails again…' "Errmm… Sonic?" he said.

"Yeah Shadz?"

"I… it's just that… Do you still love Tails?"

"… Shadow…is that all? Yes, I love him, but as a little brother! I will always love you Shadow!" Sonic laughed.

Outside across the road, was two mobians emerging from the airport…

"Oh mah stars! Is that lil' ol' suga hog?"said a yellow female rabbit, who was also part robot.

"We! I t'ink it iz! And he iz with Shadow!" said the other with a French accent.

"Well then 'twan, we'd bettah check it out!" she said and they walked in the café. "Suga hog? Z'at you?"

"Bunnie? Oh my god! Bunnie! Antonine! What are you guys doing here?"Sonic yelled and hugged them both.

"Y'all didn't forget 'bout lil' ol' me did ya? Yeah, we came 'ere to visit our lil' gurl!"

"You had a daughter? Congrats!

"Yeah, she's meant to be here any minute…" As Bunnie said that, Saffi, Zoey, Ashley and Shade walked in.

"MOM! DAD!" Zoey yelled and ran over to hug Antonine and Bunnie.

"Zoey! Darlin'! D'ya miss us?" Bunnie laughed.

Saffi's POV

I laughed at the happy reunion, but felt an urk of sadness… I missed my family… My mom and dad… My sister, my brother…. All gone now… And then I felt a trickle of wetness cross my cheek.

"Saffi? Are you okay?" said Shadow with deep concern in his voice. That's when I done what a child would have done… I ran. I ran right out of the café, into the street. I ran and just kept running, I even ran on all fours just to run faster. I barely even noticed when the moon came up, I ran and felt my claws dig into the ground as I shifted, still running. But then I felt animal instinct kick in, and I let out a long mournful howl full of sadness of misery…

Mike's POV ( Just after Saffi ran) (A/N sun's still up)

I felt pain in my chest and knew something was wrong straight away.

*RING RING…RING…RING RI-*

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Mike! I need your help!" it was Shadow. I then knew it needed to be really serious for Shadow to ask for help.

"Shadow? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Mike, I'm fine, but Saffi's gone missing!" Shadow yelled into the phone, clear panic in his voice.

"What? What Happened?" I hissed, being angry for letting this happen…

"I…I don't know! Zoey was hugging her family, Saff was laughing, but then she started to cry, and ran off!"

"Wait, Zoey was with family? That's it then!"

"What?"

"Saffi's family were _killed!_ Her Mom Sarah, her Dad Kiba, and her brother and sister, Miles and Flame!"

"OH"

"I'll go look for her, okay? See ya!". With that I ran out the door to find her…

Shadow's POV

Saffi's family were dead? Then an idea came to me… I would discuss it with Sonic later. "Mike's looking for her guys"

"Okay, I hope she's alright…" said Zoey with a worried tone. Then there was a blur of green and Sonic was fly-kicked in the abdomen.

"AGHH!" Sonic moaned, collapsing to the floor clutching his stomach.

"What? Can't the Blue Blur take a little pain anymore?" came a teasing voice.

"Jet!" I hissed "Stay the hell away from him!"

"Why should I? It was only a little kick!". Suddenly Shade started to flicker in and out of existence.

"Crap" She said.

"Language!" I yelled before running to Sonic's side.

"Sorry Dad" Shade said.

"Dad? What the hell? And why is she re-appearing and disappearing?" Jet said, confused.

"'Cause you nearly killed her you fucking _idiot_! Sonic? Are you okay?" I asked, the worry was obvious in my voice.

"Yeah… *Wheeze* I'll be okay I- *Wheeze* just need to- *Gasp*" Sonic replied, cutting himself short as he ran to the bathroom.

"Jeeze! What's his problem? He's actin' like a friggin pregnant woman!" Jet yelled. I just shot him a dead-pan look.

"What?"

"He is friggin pregnant you moron"

"…0.o… I'm off! Bye!" And he ran.

"Hmph, good riddance!"

"AAGGHHHH-AOWWWWWWW!"

"Shit…"

"Language!" Shade retorted.

"You, young lady, as a wise man once said, mouth in the shut position!"

"Sorry Dad"

"Good! Now we need to help your Mother!" I said sternly, also feeling tingly as she called me 'Dad'.

"He's fine, I've stabilised so I'm good too!". As soon as she finished talking, Sonic stepped out again in his were-form.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS! I'm friggin HUGE!" Sonic yelled, staring at his stomach. It had swelled twice the size it had been yesterday.

"Hmmm, this is going along quite fast…"

"Yeah…" Shade answered "I'll be born in about a week…"

"A WEEK?"

Well that's it folks! Chapter 12 done and dusted! I Apologise to ALL my readers, but you'll be glad to know that my new year's resolution was to keep updating no matter what!

Shadow- Woo!

Me- thought you hated this story…? :S

Shadow-… it's not that bad….

Sonic-he he

Well bye and I hope you read and review!

**P.S. Guys I'm Looking for a Beta so if you're interested PM me ok? Thanks**

RandomLassie logging out xx


	13. Adoption

Hey guys... I've got some sad news... I have officially given up on this story D: I just dont seem to be going anywhere with it :'( BUT, if anyone wants it, i'll give it to them! Only got a few conditions,

1. Saffi and zoey stay. No questions asked.

2. I'm allowed to beta it!

That's all guys, and once again im so sorry... D':

Tiffy-San x


End file.
